


Pack In Progress

by eeyore9990, Welsh_Woman



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Babies!, Derek Deserves Nice Things, Derek Hale is Good With Kids, Everybody Lives, F/M, Future Fic, M/M, Multi, Pining Derek, Surrogacy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 14:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10879014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeyore9990/pseuds/eeyore9990, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsh_Woman/pseuds/Welsh_Woman
Summary: It's been six months since the Nemeton has been shut down, since the last time they had to deal with something that wanted to kill/hurt them...Perfect time for Derek to have a kid.





	1. Babies And The Making Of Them

**Author's Note:**

> This would not have seen the light of day if my Mama Eey hadn't had the original idea (which goes until the break) and said that anyone was welcome to add to it.
> 
> Apparently, there was a rabid Plot Bunny hiding beneath my bed and it chose that moment to bite me.
> 
> A few moments later, the first chapter of this baby was posted!
> 
> Originally on tumblr, posted here to for those that prefer to read on AO3!
> 
> Enjoy~!

Stiles came flailing into the loft, all energy, words already pouring from him that Derek was too tired to keep up with.

“Wait,” he growled, dragging a hand over his face and then using it to flatten his hair down where it’d been ruffled during his nap. “Slow down. What’s wrong?”

“What?” Stiles gaped at him a little, then blinked slowly and rewound his thoughts to get back to where he’d been when he entered. “Nothing’s wrong. Of course nothing’s wrong. It’s just, I had this thought and… I mean, it was a long time ago, and it was just a silly thought at the time, but I kept coming back to it, you know? And now it’s just like,” he made explosion sounds, his fingers spiking away from his head as he staggered sideways. “You know?”

“No. I don’t know. I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Derek sighed. “As usual.”

“Okay, so it’s like this. We turned off the Nemeton. We haven’t had any unusual weirdness in like… six months? Since that dragon flew through. And really that was more of a fly by than a threat, but still. I just think it’s time, man.” Stiles stopped his frantic pacing right in front of Derek, his eyes bright and serious as they stared into Derek’s.

And Derek really hated that he had to ask, “Time for what?” because in that instant, with Stiles looking directly at him from inches away, all he really wanted to do was agree. To… anything.

“Time for you to have a kid, of course. What did… you really didn’t hear what I said when I got here?”

Derek’s knees went shaky, his thighs and calves noodly, so he wobbled sideways until he could sink down onto his bed. The bed he’d just rolled out of to open the door for Stiles. Who was apparently here to break Derek’s brain. “You… _what_? I don’t. I don’t have a kid, Stiles. I don’t….”

“No, I mean of course you don’t. Well, not _of course_ , but I just think if you did, we’d have found out by now? Or you’d have gone off to like hide in a cabin in the mountains with it somewhere? But no, I mean. Okay, look, I’ve thought about this a lot–”

“You’ve thought about _me_. With a _child_. Stiles…” Derek splayed his hands wide, as wide as his _eyes_ at the thought of having a _child_. “I… I can’t have a child. I don’t even have a–”

“No, no, yes you should, oh my god shut up. You would be the _best dad_ , okay? I mean, not before, but now? Holy shit, dude, you would be such a great dad. And you don’t have to have a, uh, mom-figure. That’s the greatest part of my plan!” Stiles beamed at him, rocking back on his feet as he shoved his hands in his pockets, proud as a peacock.

Derek let out a little sob, dropping his head into his hands because Jesus _God_ , he’d just woken up and he could not deal with all this _Stilesness_ so early in the afternoon after _just waking up_. “What plan?” he half-screamed.

“Oh. You and Lydia? Having a perfect baby girl with your eyes and her hair. Your brains and her brains? You owe it to the world to combine the perfection of the two most perfect sets of DNA to walk the earth? Seriously, dude, it’s like you don’t _listen_.”

Derek honestly couldn’t think of anything to say to that, but his mouth just ran away with him, supplying, “What if it’s a boy?”

“Your facial hair and her perfect lips. I mean… there’s no bad way this comes out.”

Massaging his scalp, Derek stared at his own knees, trying to figure out exactly how to start in letting Stiles down. “Stiles. Stiles, I’m not… Lydia isn’t… we’re…”

“Yeah, what? No, dude, no. Lydia is so not ready to be a mom. Her exact words were,” and here Stiles tilted his head, opening his eyes wide and guileless – was this supposed to be his impression of Lydia? – and spoke in a high falsetto as he quoted, “‘Yes, of course I’ll supply an egg, but it’s up to Derek to find a surrogate because not only do I not have the time or energy to be a mother now, I also don’t have the desire. But I’m happy to be the cool aunt who blows into town once a month to teach her calculus and get her nails done.’”

* * *

 

“Stiles wants me to have a baby.”

Scott nearly drops the puppy that he’s holding and they make the same kind of yipping sound, although Scott’s is easier to understand. “Stiles wants _what?_ ”

Derek crosses his arms in front of his chest, slightly annoyed at the shocked tone that Scott’s question held, considering that-after he had managed to get Stiles out of his house by saying he’d ‘think about’ the whole… _baby_ thing-he had called Lydia and she had shared Stiles’ thoughts of how well he’d be a father, as well as a few warnings of what would happen if he screwed up.

“You heard what I said.”

“ _ **Dude**_.” Scott intones, because despite getting his veterinary degree and opening up his own pet clinic, he is _still_ a teenage boy at heart. “I didn’t know you could **_do_** that!”

Derek blinks at Scott, trying to figure out what exactly it is that is making him so against the idea instead of as eagerly-or just mildly, in Lydia’s case-intrigued as the two other participants in this, when he suddenly realizes that there might have been a slight miscommunication.

“ _Not m_ \- Stiles wants me _and Lydia_ to have a baby together because, and this is a direct quote, we ‘owe it to the world to combine the perfection of the two most perfect sets of DNA to walk the earth’.”

“…what?” Now Scott has the same tone Derek did when Stiles decided to drop this in his lap.

“I _know_. Can you imagine me with a kid?”

“…kind of?”

“What.”

“I mean, you shouldn’t do it if you don’t want to, Stiles shouldn’t be demanding that you have children just because he thinks it would be a good idea, but you’re also weirdly good with kids?” Scott says it like it’s a question, but Derek is still trying to wrap his head around the idea that he’s getting enthusiastic ‘ _go for it!_ ’ vibes from nearly everyone in his life about the prospect of _**having a child**_.

It’s a little _unnerving_ …

“I don’t even like kids.” Derek mutters, glad that he was already sitting when this conversation started.

Scott outright scoffs at that, and when Derek glares at him, he rolls his eyes right back. “That five-year-old that was lost in the Preserve when his Pack was passing through?”

“He was scared stiff of the lot of you and recognized me as a Hale. That doesn’t count.”

“The baby in the grocery store you let pull on your beard for half an hour?”

“It was a _baby_. I’m not an asshole, despite you calling me one.”

“Dude, I haven’t called you an asshole in _years_ , not changing the subject. The kid in the playground that fell and wouldn’t stop crying until you calmed her down? The punk teenager that decided he wanted to be a deputy after spending a day with you? That teeny little girl that followed you around because ‘you were all fuzzy! Like Hagrid!’? You were grinning so hard, it was staring to make _my_ cheeks ache!”

“Alright! I get the point!” Sometimes, Derek wonders how Scott and Stiles became friends, other times, it’s pretty obvious… “Just because I’m good with other people’s kids, doesn’t mean I’ll be any good with my own.”

“It doesn’t mean you _won’t,_ either!” Scott has finished doing whatever it was that needed to be done with the puppy, because it’s gone the next time Derek looks at him. “Look, like I said before, if you want the kid, have the kid. If you don’t, just tell Stiles no and that’ll be that.”

Just tell Stiles no, huh…?

Derek imagines it; sitting Stiles down and telling him, no, Derek is not having a child with Lydia, despite the fact that now that he’s been thinking about it- _really_ thinking about it-that sense of _family_ , of having someone that shares _his_ blood and _his_ name **_calls_** to something in him…

Imagines the look on Stiles’ face; upset, disappointed and sullen, instead of the excited and determined looks he gets whenever he researches things…

(And he _would_ research things; not only is this probably the first baby he’s ever dealt with, he’ll be prepared in case it’s also the first _werewolf_ baby he’s ever dealt with… He’ll probably ask Derek _all_ sorts of questions, quiet and cautious, because he knows talking about Derek’s family is still a little hard for him…)

Tries to imagine his loft as the solitude that he needed before, but now can only summon up a feeling of loneliness as the thought of little feet running across the floor, chased by the squeak of sneakers seems permanently lodged in his brain…

And _can’t stop_ imagining a bundle in Stiles’ arms as the man in question looks at Derek with pride and says, “Most beautiful baby in the world. Totally called it!”

Well, ladies, gentlemen, and all variations thereof, looks like Derek Hale is going to be a father.

**_Fuck._ **


	2. Calling In The Troops

“You can actually _**do**_ tha-“

“ _Damn it, Erica!_ ”

Cackling giggles make the speakers of his computer buzz and fritz while Derek glares at his former Beta, Boyd wearing his own smile behind her and doing absolutely nothing to stop his wife from sounding like a demented witch as she gives into rarely seen belly laughs.

“Why does _everyone_ immediately have that reaction?!”

“Well, all I heard was ‘Stiles wants me to have a baby’ and the fact that you’ve always been cagey about the difference between born ‘wolves and Bitten, so I just figured…”

“I have _not_ been cagey, there isn’t anything to tell!” Derek retorts, trying to fight off the blush that he can feel trying to take over his face, Erica’s leer not doing anything to help as Cora rolls her eyes in the window beside her.

“That’s because we’ve grown up as werewolves, dumbass, not spending the first half of our lives as humans.” He could do without the tone that says she’s disappointed in both him and every life choice he ever made, but that’s been her default ever since he opened this conversation. “Hell, even when you _were_ human for a second and a half, I bet you didn’t bother to take note of the differences, other than that it took longer for you to heal!”

“I was a little preoccupied with trying not to _die_ at the time!” Derek snaps, hating the way that both Boyd and Erica go silent.

He doesn’t blame them for wanting to get away from Beacon Hills; they were just kids when the world was trying to kill them, he can understand wanting to get away from that, and they nearly paid for it with their lives.

There are days when he can still feel Boyd’s blood on his fingertips, and were his nightmares have him holding Erica’s corpse instead of just her unconscious body…

Out of every nightmare that has followed them, the Alpha Pack is the one thing that still haunts Derek the most; if they had been a little slower, hadn’t connected the dots as quickly, he would have lost two of his Betas mere weeks after finding them.

“Hey, Earth to Derek! Can you try to _not_ fantasize about having Stiles’ babies while were on here? Save that for your own private time, as in, where we can’t see.”

“I don’t know; _I_ sure wouldn’t mind watching that…”

Snapping out of his thoughts, he glares at both his sister and packmate, a glance Boyd’s way earning him a shrug of the shoulders and a grin that says that Erica might not be the only one interested in a free show. “Will the two of you knock it off? This is serious.”

“What do you want us to say? It sounds like you’ve already made up your mind. Or maybe, a mind that’s a little _low_ -“

Erica is, thankfully, cut off by the Skype chat box pinging that the last person Derek had texted was asking to join the conference call and ignoring the lewd hand motions the blonde is making, Derek connects the calls.

“Hey, Derek, what’s the emergency?” Slightly sleep ruffled, Allison Argent’s face fills the bottom right of his screen, the sound of a door opening and closing as Isaac’s follows a few moments later.

“Hi, Allison, sorry for waking you. I was just trying to-“

“Derek is going to be a Daddy!”

Derek exhales the sigh of the long-suffering as Allison’s eyes get wide and Isaac falls off his perch on the bed hard enough to almost cause the computer to follow him to the floor.

“Um… congratulations?”

“I said that I was _thinking about_ -“

“Oh, please! As if you would deny Stiles-“

“Wait…” Isaac’s head pops up from wherever it was that he had fallen, a look on his face that has Derek wishing that he had followed his _first_ instinct and made all of these calls _ **separately**_. “This was _Stiles_ ’ idea?”

Derek sighs again as his sister fills Allison and Isaac in on the conversation they missed, Erica adding her own colorful commentary along the way, before Boyd cuts through all the giggling and chatter with a very simple question.

“Ignoring the fact that Stilinski is the one that put the idea in your head, do you even _want_ a kid? Cause if the only reason you’re doing this is to get into his pants, that’s kind of an asshole move.”

Derek shakes his head, a lump in his throat as he takes a quick glance at Cora before dropping his gaze; no matter how better he’s become at talking with his Pack, anything that has to do with his family still takes a bit of time to make it out of his throat.

“It’s true that ever since Stiles mentioned it, I’ve been thinking about what it would be like to have a kid… for the Pack to grow. I’ve been remembering times when there we would celebrate for _weeks_ every time that a new pup would be born, that there would be special parties where the entire Pack would gather…”

A few gasps skip across the call, but Derek doesn’t let them linger for long, he has to get this all out before it becomes too hard to speak again…

“I’ve been thinking about… about the fact that it’s been quiet for so long, that everyone seems to be moving forward while I’m still… _here_. It’s not something that I would’ve thought up for myself, but now that it’s out there… yes. Yes, I really want this kid.”

“You seem to have this under control, Derek.” Allison smiles at him after a few minutes of silence, Isaac’s nod following a moment later. “This sounds like it would be good for you, but… why did you call us if you already decided? Did you just want to share the good news?”

“I called you all to talk about the surrogate mother. Lydia has agreed, for some reason I can’t fathom, to provide the eggs with the stipulation that someone else needs to carry the child. I’m not going to let anyone that isn’t Pack get anywhere near us that way, so that just leaves the woman who are actually _in_ the Pack.”

The Skype call goes silent again, but this time it’s because there’s a group of shocked faces staring back at him, which would actually be funny at any other point in time…

The silence doesn’t last long, however, and soon enough there are a cacophony asking him if he’s sure about this, if there are any complications that a with a human carrying a werewolf to term, Erica coming up with the helpful suggestion that he could cut out all the guess work and favoritism by having a whole litter of pups, with everyone having a different mother.

Derek drops his face into his hands again as the volume rises after _that_ particular comment, praying to whoever is listening that Malia and Kira have a better reaction when he breaks the news to them.

If Stiles or Scott haven’t already told them first.

Damn it all.


	3. Questions And Demands

Malia and Kira’s reactions to Derek’s news were… both better and worse than the rest of the Pack’s had been, but not for the reason that Derek was originally was afraid of:

Having Scott and Stiles in the room providing their own commentary added a bit of a headache to an already stressful situation, Stiles-unsurprisingly-more so than Scott.

Where Malia had been interested in what Derek had to say-or at least, her definition of interested-as soon as he mentioned the possibility of her being the surrogate, Stiles had made a face like he realized something that sent his brain on one of those tangents that are nearly impossible to get him out of.

“Wait, you want Malia and Cora to be maybe-baby-mamas? Isn’t that kind of weird, given that they’re both related to you? How would you explain to the kid that they’re a son-nephew, or a daughter-niece? I mean, how will that kid draw their family tree and _not_ get picked on when the line for their mother is also connected to their father? Kids can be real a-“

“ _Stiles_!” Malia rolled her eyes at the man beside her, a huff that Derek was all too familiar with following as she reached out and punched Stiles’ shoulder. “It’s not that big of a deal. I’m a Tate on paper-whatever the hell _that_ means-so the only ones who know about us is _us_. Besides, we can always teach the kid how to fight, and then they can just beat the sh-“

“I think we all get the point, Malia.” Stiles grumbles, rubbing at his shoulder and glaring at his ex-girlfriend. “And you can’t just beat up everyone who pisses you off, that’ll just get the kid in trouble and we’re trying to _avoid_ that.”

“So you’re okay with the kid just rolling over and letting everyone walk all over them? Make them the omega of _the whole school_?”

“I’d have them keep their heads down rather than be pulled into the principal’s office every other day! Derek doesn’t need people talking shit about how he’s raising his kid!”

“Why would they yell at him for teaching his kid how to take care of themselves? Do they _like_ seeing kids kick the crap out of each other? Why does the kid even _need_ to go to school? I have _yet_ to find a reason to use all the math that I learned in high school, why can’t _we_ just teach the kid what they need to know?”

Derek sighs, watching as the pair devolve into one of their trademark arguments, deciding to use that moment to make his exit, knowing that they wouldn’t surface for a good while and needing to talk to Kira before she finds out about everything from someone else.

Namely, Scott.

However, when Derek finishes talking to her, he’s left wishing that Scott _had_ been the one that told her… if only to spare him from the nervous tirade of questions that followed.

“Really? You want _me_ to-? I mean, I’m flattered, and I always wondered what it would be like to have a kid… Not that I’m trying to say me and Scott should be having kids, or that I’m agreeing to this! I’m just worried about what would happen? Will there be problems with it being part ‘wolf? How will we tell if it has any banshee powers? Will it shift in the womb? I know I’m kitsune and I can heal, but will I be able to handle the kid shifting all the time? _**Oh**_! And I’m kind of klutzy, what if I fall and _**land on my stomach**_?!?”

Scott gets over the glazed look that overtook his features as soon as Kira said the words ‘me and Scott should be having kids’ to wrap a comforting arm around his girlfriend to pull her against his side, the effect almost instantaneous as she sags against him.

It also makes a sudden stab of guilt hit Derek right in the solar plexus, the feeling all the sharper because it’s been a while since he’s felt that particular brand of remorse… “I didn’t mean that you _had to_ -“

“Oh, I know! I was just worried that since it’s been so quiet lately that I started thinking about all the things that could possibly go wrong and panicked a little,” Kira gives Derek a small smile from her place on Scott’s shoulder, Scott’s own grin just as adoring as it always is when he looks at her. “If you do decide that you want me to be the mom, I would be honored to carry your child, even if I have to spend the entire pregnancy in bed.”

“I doubt you’ll have to spend the _entire_ time in bed,” Scott decides to finally chime in, pressing a quick kiss to Kira’s forehead. “And you’re going to be surrounded by a bunch of people with some pretty good reflexes, so I don’t think you’ll have to worry about falling, either.”

Kira pulls something Stiles calls a ‘sunbeam smile’ at Scott’s words and Derek can feel the knot in his stomach that appeared when Kira started panicking start to ease a bit, glad that Kira’s initial reaction was simply an onset of nerves and not something he mistakenly caused…

It also makes something warm bloom in his chest to see his Pack so supportive of each other, give a fight or two here and there, and he can’t help but compare how they are to how they were in the beginning; they may have called themselves a Pack, but even Bitten ‘wolves could see that they barely were a cohesive unit.

_Now_ , though…

Part of him wants to point this out, celebrate how far they’ve come, yet a larger part knows that it will just upset the delicate balance these past few months have been and since he’s going to have a life completely dependent upon him for the foreseeable future, he’s going to keep whatever luck he’s managed to scrape together.

Derek just knows he going to need all the luck he can get.


	4. Stiles' List

“Alright, now that everyone has been informed of the possibility of baby carrying, I have brought a list of the pros and cons of each female member’s qualifications.”

Derek groans, because he knew that this would happen, he _knew_ as soon as he was finished talking to Scott and Kira that the unstoppable force that was Stiles Stilinski on a mission would begin. He had just held onto the foolish notion that he might have a few more hours to deal with everything, something he makes known as he rubs his hands over his face and states, “Stiles, it is _literally_ the middle of the night.”

There is complete silence from the boy who has decided to come charging into Derek’s home again, all flailing limbs and excited chattering, before he responds with an almost distracted, “Oh.”

Sighing heavily, Derek starts to climb out of his bed when, “I wasn’t really all that tired when I went to bed, so I figured that I would do something to maybe make my brain slow down and I guess I lost track of time.” stops him.

Derek bites back his first retort, which is that Stiles has been almost _obsessed_ with making sure he knows what happens to him _every_ second of _every_ day ever since the nogitsune and that his casual dismissal of that immediately makes his comment about being ‘not tired’ suspicious.

Instead he just finishes getting out of bed and makes his way to the kitchen, pulling out the coffee grounds as he mutters, “You were saying something about a list?”

Stiles follows Derek to the kitchen and slaps a piece of paper down onto the counter, before plopping onto Derek’s vacated spot on his bed. “Yeah, I figured we might as well lay out the pros and cons to each lovely lady before we decide who is going to be carrying a freaking _baby_ for the next nine months. I figured you and Lydia’s DNA are going to be pretty amazing on their own, but we also need to make sure that we’re prepared for anything, given how things usually turn out for us- My _God_ , is this Egyptian cotton or something?!?”

Derek almost drops the hot water he’s pouring at the obscene moan that slips out of Stiles’ mouth at the end of his sentence and makes sure that everything is placed very carefully in the middle of the counter before he turns around to address the issue.

His words die on his tongue, however, at the sight of Stiles sprawled over his bed, squirming around in the covers like he’s trying to leave his scent so embedded in them that Derek will smell nothing else the next time he tries to sleep.

Clenching his fists as a way to distract himself from the want of joining Stiles in the bed and helping him make it smell more like _them_ , Derek grits out, “I don’t know, I just asked for a comfortable bed and that was what they gave me.”

Another groan slips from Stiles’ mouth as he attempts to freaking _burrow_ under Derek’s covers. “You are _definitely_ coming with me the next time I need to shop for a bed, if _this_ is what they give you when you ask for comfortable.”

Turning back to the coffee he was making and trying to block out the happy noises that are really fraying at his self control, Derek desperately picks up the piece of paper that Stiles gave him in an attempt to distract himself.

_Stiles Stilinski’s List Of Reasons That Certain Pack Ladies Should Be Baby Mommas For Derek Hale’s Future Mini-Me_

Snorting at the title and relieved that the noises behind him have stopped, Derek starts down the list, chuckling at the notes that Stiles apparently left for himself and forgot to remove before giving this list to Derek.

1\. Allison Argent

  * **Pros** : Really good with a bow and arrow, knows about hunters and can give a heads up if one decides to stroll into town, is one of the more calmer members of the Pack. Ask Derek not to tell Scott that, as he will pout for days.
  * **Cons** : Is related to Evilest Bitch In The World #1 and might be awkward to ask her to be mama, despite having been in a relationship with at least two people in the Pack (if not both at the same time(still needs research)), also is related to Hunter family and may cause issues…



It goes on like that for a while, with every woman in their Pack having at least a few notes in both Pro and Con-added/amended notes scribbled along the side of the paper as he goes-leaving Derek both touched at the dedication that went through this and no closer to figuring out who would carry his kid as to when he first made the decision.

It hadn’t been a hard decision to make; like he had told everyone, he wasn’t about to let some stranger into their lives like that, and that just left someone in the Pack to take on this responsibility. He had been surprised at the support everyone had offered and now was torn on who to choose…

It wasn’t that he didn’t believe that they wouldn’t take this seriously, as they had more than proven that they were willing to rise to the challenge; it was that this was his future _child,_ he wasn’t going to just decide on the first person that popped into his head!

( _Especially_ since the first person he _had_ thought of didn’t even have the parts necessary to carry the kid to term…)

Shaking his head at the image that thought brought up, Derek turns to his bed to ask Stiles about the addendum to Erica’s notes that says she’s ‘not allowed near Jeep carburetors while pregnant’ before stopping dead in his tracks.

Stiles is spread out across his bed, shirt slightly rucked up to reveal a light dusting of a treasure trail along his stomach, every muscle relaxed in the way that says the person is deeply unconscious.

Because that is what happened; Stiles is completely and unapologetically _passed out on **Derek’s bed**_.

That… that can’t happen, this isn’t a good idea at all, and it’s more than evident in the jerky way that Derek makes his way over to Stiles’ prone form…

…only to stop once again as Stiles’ previous comment of “ _I wasn’t really all that tired when I went to bed, so I figured that I would do something to maybe make my brain slow down and I guess I lost track of time._ ” bounds through his head, as well as the fact that, now that he’s closer, Derek can see dark circles under Stiles’ eyes.

The nightmares from the nogitsune never really went away, and there are a few times where Stiles will spend almost the entire day Skyping with Allison before he can breathe easily again, so waking him up now seems almost _cruel_ presented with the evidence that he’s having one of his low patches…

Sighing heavily, Derek changes his actions to pull Stiles’ sneakers off of his feet, pushing down the warm feeling that bubbles in his chest when all Stiles does is mumble a bit before snuggling deeper into the pillow that Derek had been laying on before Stiles showed up.

It’s not like he’s seen Stiles jerk awake from the merest tap at his shoulder, demanding to know what was wrong, and it’s not like him barely reacting to Derek’s ministrations means he feels _safe_ or anything…

Barely stopping himself from running a hand through Stiles’ hair, Derek sighs softly and makes his way back to the kitchen, grabbing a cup of coffee and picking back up the list.

He’s looking over his possibilities for a future mother, not watching over Stiles as he sleeps.

That’s his story and he’s sticking to it…

Shut up.


End file.
